


Troubled Carrier

by made1for1life1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Communication, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: Merlin is quite far into carrying one of Arthur's children but the couple has some worries and troubles that will take both the king and the warlock to solve.





	Troubled Carrier

It was a hard day right from the start. Merlin had needed to get up even earlier than he usually did in order to go see Gaius before the general populace got to the old man first. Hauling himself out of Arthur’s bed and going downstairs, well he had never claimed to be the most coordinated. Now it was even worse with the small human growing within him. He may have fallen on the stairs. Completely due to the change in his balance of course.

“Lord Merlin!” Two of the serving girls had dropped their loads and come running to his aide. 

After a thousand times asking that he was alright, he finally made it to Gaius. 

“Good morning Merlin.” The old physician greeted warmly. 

“Morning.” Merlin nodded back. “How are you Gaius?”

He grinned. “I'm well Merlin. But more importantly, how are you?”

The dark haired boy shrugged. “Tired. Sore. Good overall though. Better than last week.”

The previous week had been a mess of tears and pain and sickness.

“That is good to hear my boy.”

Gaius wrapped the piece of cord around his slightly swollen midsection. He listened to Merlin’s breathing and palpated his stomach lightly. 

“Still not quite as far along as I’d like to see but I’m quite sure whoever is in there will be just fine. We can’t quite know for certain of course.” The greying man spread his hands. 

“Right. Thank you Gaius.” Merlin said escaping quickly. 

Of course. That was another thing to add on to the day. Another bit of knowledge was lack. There were no other known male carriers. Who knew if the child inside of him was healthy? He certainly couldn't tell. It was so difficult. He had entirely new sensations, of cravings, and horrible chances in emotion. On top of it all, he wanted sometimes else. He wanted what he probably shouldn’t want while with child. 

Merlin's mood slumped even more when he returned to find Arthur's rooms empty of the one he wished to see most. Clothes were scattered at the floor. It looked as if Arthur had rushed getting ready and dashed out the door. His kingdom needed him as it always would. 

Merlin sighed. He went over to pick up the clothes in the floor. The chair banged into the stair sore place of his pained leg. With a yelp he hit the ground for a second time that day. 

“Merlin!” Arthur came running into the room out of nowhere.

The warlock barely had time to blink before he was literally lifted straight off the floor and manhandled gently into a chair. 

“I’m alright. Don't fuss.” Merlin sighed. 

“Are you sure?” The king’s hands fluttered about him for a bit.

“Yes.”

Arthur frowned looking at his face. The blonde dropped one leg down and put himself on his knees between Merlin’s legs. He leaned up and looked into the equally blue eyes. 

“Merlin. What is wrong?”

Merlin huffed. “I'm just worried about,” He waved a hand at his distended stomach, “And I can barely do anything for you with my balance all off and my magic tied up with the child.”

Arthur propped his head on his hands inches away from the other’s face. “Well you shouldn't be doing that stuff anyways. You are a person of great importance now Merlin. The Court Sorcerer, Consort to the Crown, and Bearer to the Line of Pendragon shouldn’t be doing much work at all normally, let alone picking up clothes.”

“Well I can’t just do nothing!” The warlock snipped. 

“Why not?”

“Because I….. I can’t just.” Merlin grimaced. “I just can't be useless.”

Arthur looked at him then chuckled, leaning his head against the bulging stomach. “You're not like the other lords. All I have to do is throw another title at them and they'll feel as if they’re necessary to make the world move.”

The dark haired boy looked away with a snort. He knew fully well how his king’s court worked.

“Merlin.” Arthur said quietly. “You are so much more essential than any of them. Without you, I would be dead several hundred times over. More than that, I wouldn't wish to rule without you by my side, you bring me hope. And you feed my joy. I would love nothing more than for you to spend the rest of this time in bed so I could come and dote on you instead of having to hunt you down.”

Merlin hummed, still looking pointedly away. He felt calmer. Arthur always seemed to have that effect on him. Except for one part that was rather excited which he was very much trying to ignore. 

“Beside the point, I was going to relieve you of all but voluntary duties later this week.” That made the warlock’s head turn so fast it almost came off. “I had to find twelve people to work together to do what you do and they'll still probably come and bother you with questions. But they will temporarily,” Arthur stressed, “Take on your duties.”

“Oh. That's why you were consulting me all week on who could do what. Who I trusted and all that. And here I thought you were just getting paranoid.” Merlin stroked the blonde hair fondly.

They sat there for a few moments just being.

Then Merlin sighed. “Gaius isn't sure the baby is going to be large enough at birth.”

Arthur ran a hand over his arm. 

“I’m worried. I can't make them grow any faster than I am. If I can't do this they'll die. Then I slipped on the stairs earlier,” Arthur’s hand tightened at this, “I’m okay. I just wonder if I'm giving them too much energy. How am I supposed to protect the kingdom like this?”

“You're not Merlin.” The blue eyes stared up at him. “You aren't that good at it anyways.” Arthur joked. THen he face turned serious, regal. “Please Merlin. Let me protect you. Let me help you.”  
Merlin leaned down and touched the lips together. Arthur cupped the back of his head gently. 

“I’m afraid.” The warlock whispered.

Arthur leaned into him. “I am too.”

They leaned into themselves as one entity, circled around a smaller one. Arthur’s hands drifted over his lover. He brushed his fingers downward and Merlin yelped looking away quickly. Arthur gave him a knowing look that he didn’t see even as Merlin started to stutter out responses.

“I don’t know what this is. It’s just happening. I know I shouldn’t want you what with the baby and all but I just do. I just can’t control it. I’m sorry Arthur.” The dark haired lord babbled.

The king stood and tugged at his hand. The warlock stood up, following the blonde. Suddenly Arthur swung Merlin up into his arms. He gasped and wrapped himself around the broader man’s neck. The blonde lowered him to the bed carefully and crawled on next to him.

“What in the world are you doing?” The brunette questioned.

Arthur soothed a hand along his stomach. “I'm helping you.” He nudged the warlock with his hips until he was spooned up against Merlin’s back.

The warlock shuddered and tried to pull away. “Not helping.”

The king shushed him and rubbed a thumb over his hip. “It’s alright Merlin. This happens to women, people. This happens to people who are carrying children. You should hear the knights on about it sometimes.”

Arthur moved a hand over his side. Merlin shivered.

“You never think you would hear that sort complaining about too much sex.” The blonde snickered. “Children the lot of them.”

The king ran his fingers under the sorcerer’s trousers. “I, on the other hand, am ready and available.”

Merlin pressed his head back silently into the other’s chest. He felt utterly overwhelmed. The magic in him rose. Something shattered in the room and the Merlin jumped.

“It’s okay. Relax Merlin.” Arthur stopped his motions and whispered to him. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Not really.” He whispered.

Merlin felt the other nod against his neck. The wizard buried his face in his hands. He nearly cried out when Arthur reached his smalls and pushed his hand under them. He did inhale sharply when a finger brushed momentarily against his length. Arthur slowly wrapped his fingers around it. Merlin tipped his head back, pulling the front of his neck tight. Arthur leaned up and kissed it, skimming the taut flesh with his lips.

“Come for me.” Arthur whispered. “You're so beautiful. Come for me.”

The warlock shuddered and rocked a bit in the king’s hand. It didn’t take much to get him to spill over but it was a blinding sensation. Merlin gasped and saw stars with the strength. His magic rose and fell in crescendoing waves. He lay very still taking in heaving breaths and closing his all too heavy eyes. It took him a while to actually surface to consciousness. 

The warlock reached his hand over toward Arthur’s pants. “I can-”

The blonde pushed his hand away and shushed him. “Today is just for you Merlin.”

“But you’re…” Merlin waved at the obvious bulge. 

Arthur set his chin on Merlin’s head and chuckled. “I can be aroused and not do anything about it. I’m not going to die. I’d actually prefer to just hold my husband right now.”

Merlin felt the familiar twisting in his stomach as the child shifted inside him. Arthur ran his hands over the area of movement.

“We woke them.” The king murmured.

“Him. We woke him.” Merlin hummed back.

“Him?” Arthur perked up abruptly.

The warlock nodded. “Him. My magic says so. It’s a boy Arthur.”

Merlin laughed as the blonde squeezed him abruptly, nuzzling his neck. They rocked together. 

“He will grow up with love in his heart and magic with his life. As we never could.” Arthur said with fervor.

The breath caught in Merlin’s throat. His eyes watered. The king frowned as his husband froze. The warlock rolled in his arms. He kissed Arthur harshly, scraping teeth and biting. He put every ounce of adoration and happiness into his motions.

“I love you.” Merlin said in a shaking breath.

Arthur held him. “I love you too.”


End file.
